She's not perfect, but she's good enough
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: She wasn't beautiful like Nokama, she wasn't smart like Nuju, and she wasn't logical like Whenua. She was anything but perfect. But somehow, she always seemed to be enough for him. NujuSiahta oneshot


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bionicle**

**(Not really AU, but not really part of Twisted Timing)**

* * *

Her fingers moved gently over the flute holes, while a soft, lullaby played out, surrounding her. 

_In a perfect world,_

_One we've never known,_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone_

Her eyes were closed as they moved lightly over the holes, making the notes blend into a soft melody.

She remembered the tune from a long, long time ago. Vakama had taught it to her- he or Nidhiki had taught it to her.

She wasn't any good at playing the flute- she wasn't anywhere as good as Matau.

She couldn't sing like Nokama.

She couldn't smith like Vakama- she couldn't stand that kind of heat.

She didn't even _try_ carving- she was horrible at wood carving, and Onewa could have beat her with one hand behind her back, and blindfolded.

She wasn't an Archivist, or logical like Whenua.

She wasn't good at Astrology, nowhere as good as it as Nuju was- she just was fascinated by the stars that glittered in the night. She would always find the time to go out and stare up at them though.

She wasn't good any of those things- despite the fact that she might want to be. She just wasn't like that.

She was one of those normal people who looked up to those who were anything but normal

_They can have the world,_

_We can make our own_

She was….Siahta.

She shy one, the thinker sometimes, the stubborn one. She was the freak, the little girl of the Group. She wasn't important.

The melody began to get stronger, more powerful, though kept quiet and melancholy.

She was the imperfect one.

She wasn't as brave as Vakama- who had nearly died for Nokama. She wasn't like that. She wasn't anything close to being like that- like anyone important.

She was a child, lower than the rest of the Toa- socializing with them almost seemed like a sin or something like that. And she found herself sinning even more- reaching out, wanting him.

The one, who was the most perfect of them all. The one Toa who was the greatest sin to want. Nuju Metru. Toa of Ice, he was old, logical, smart, distant he was someone, something someone would almost never want.

But she did, and she was sinning beyond belief. She was longing for something that could never happen. Ice was cold, untouchable, harsh….and unbelievably flawless. It was a sin to long for a one of the Ice's children- even more so to love an Ice Toa.

But she did. And it was one of the things that crippled her. Loving something like them was forbidden. But she did, and now she was going to burn in hell for it. Not like she cared- she was heading there anyway, for the rest of her sinning.

The song played louder around her, and she was unaware of the audience she had, who looked at her as the song played out, spilling out all of her longing, her desire and her love.

_I may not be brave_

_Or strong or smart_

Was it so wrong to love him?

That was the one thing she wondered. She supposed it was, for someone like her didn't even come close to deserving someone like him.

Someone so flawless, so beautiful. She was nothing compared to him.

He was smart, he was well known- before he had become a Toa- he was….everything someone would want to be.

She was an outcast, an orphan, shy, quiet, poor, living in the streets, nothing worth look twice at, no special talents. She wasn't beautiful, like Nokama, she wasn't even pretty.

She was plain, dark indigo eyes, dark brown hair, crimson bangs that hung down to her chin, most of the covering at least on of her eyes, petite and not in the least curvy. Not like she hated her appearance or anything, it was just bitterly true. She was some one you wouldn't usually spare a second glance at. She lacked perfection in talent and appearance.

He was like a god- tall, but not huge, snow white hair, sharp ice blue eyes, silver rimmed glasses. Perfectly sculpted body. It was embarrassing on how perfect he was, and then comparing her to him- making her look all the plainer.

Mata Nui her life was so screwed up right now.

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know…_

She frowned, as she blew out the notes of the flute- not even aware that someone was standing right behind her.

She loved someone who she could never have. Her family was dead, had been for years.

Nokama was getting married to Vakama soon- something that made her both elated and slightly bitter. She was overjoyed that her friend was getting married- not really surprised though.

_'A blind Kilikano would see that from miles away'_ Onewa had stated wryly once. It was true, she had to admit with a small grin. Vakama was always staring at her- and no one was THAT kind to JUST a friend.

Matau had been kind of sore about that- but he didn't really mind after while. Siahta knew that Matau had harbored a crush on the beautiful Toa of Water- a huge one none the less- but was glad that he wouldn't go around and mope or be sour about it.

It was relieving on her part- as well as Nokama and Vakama's.

But on the other hand, she was slightly bitter- selfishly so, she had to disgustedly admit. She wasn't the girl to go get married- even if she was in love with someone who loved her.

But none the less, the symbolic meaning of the marriage meant binding themselves together- for the rest of the time they had. Many long years she hoped for them, but being a Toa could mean dying two minutes before getting married, for five hours after.

But still, she felt slightly bitter, as much as she hated, marriage, that 'binding themselves together' thing…

Was something that would never happen for her.

_Love will find a way,_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home if you are there beside me_

Because she was in love with nothing less than an untouchable god.

Someone that she knew, she saw often, and admired greatly. But could never touch- never show him love.

Because she wasn't enough for someone like him- he deserved someone beautiful, someone smart and kind. Someone that could do so many more things than she could ever dream of. She shouldn't love him- she knew that. But she couldn't help but love him.

He was her anchor here to Metru Nui right now- the reason she didn't strike out to find a new home. She knew she should leave though- her love for him was unrequited, and probably unhealthy.

She shouldn't grow so attached to someone she couldn't touch. But she couldn't help it. Where he was, was where she would go eventually.

She would stay close- or as close as she could.

The melody slowed down to a sad, longing flow of notes, echoing around her.

She didn't care that she had no idea what she was playing anymore- she had messed up too many times with the song she had been playing to bother to go on trying to play it. She was playing her heart- whatever she felt. She didn't care if she was playing the wrong note- she continued on, some twisted, bitter lament.

She didn't even realize that there were tears trailing down her cheeks- something that she hated.

She didn't cry. The strong didn't cry.

Her fingers slowed down greatly, going numb after playing for so long, while the notes drew out, and finally, she stopped playing.

Her head was light, as she realized how much breath she had been using, and swayed slightly, eyes still closed.

It felt like the world whirl around her, and she let it start to bring her down to the floor. Strong arms encircled her, pulling her up before she fell.

The flute fell from her hands, onto the floor with a hollow clatter.

But she didn't follow it.

She was held gently against a strong body, arms folding around her, protecting her almost.

_Like dark,_

_Turning into day,_

_Somehow we'll come though,_

_Now that I've found you…_

A cold hand stroked her face gently as she rested her head against a firm chest.

"Shh." A soft voice whispered to her as she fought against the tears that just rolled down her face.

She vaguely recognized the voice, but right now only took comfort in the open sanctuary that was offered to her.

"Siahta." A deep voice whispered gently, while the hand continued to stroke her face, now trailing down to her neck, over her shoulder.

She shuddered at the feeling as it trailed down her, and she opened her eyes to look up at whoever was holding her.

Perfect eyes looked down at her from a pale face. She blinked slightly as she looked up at him, but he only smiled slightly at her, sitting her up.

"Nuju….?"

He nodded slightly, then rested his forehead against hers, never speaking a word.

_Love will find away._

(Fast-forward a few years)

She stood, grinning at her friend, as she lay in a hospital bed

"Congratulations Nokama." She said, her eyes alight with happiness.

Nokama smiled weakly at her, her blue eyes tired, but relieved.

"A daughter." Siahta chuckled slightly, smiling over at Vakama, who, bewildered and delighted, held their newborn daughter in his arms. "It's about time." Siahta laughed lightly, softly. "You've been married what- two years? I was wondering when you were going to have a kid."

"She's beautiful." She heard Vakama murmur to himself.

"What about you, Siahta?" Nokama asked, almost teasingly as she turned her loving, admiring gaze away from her husband and daughter.

Siahta blushed, her caramel skin gaining a slightly red tone to it.

"I don't think so." She muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't think Nuju is up much for fathering."

There was a knock at the door- interrupted their conversation, and was followed by the familiar face of none other than Nuju himself.

"Congratulations Nokama, Vakama" he said, his eyes alight with amusement of some sort.

"Siahta."

He greeted her, and moved beside her, and much to the enjoyment and amusement of Vakama and Nokama, and the embarrassment of Siahta, wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on hers. "I was looking for you." He growled under his breath at her. "Must you be so annoying like that?" He asked her, his voice low, and she could barely hear it as his mouth moved against her ear.

Vakama laughed at the sight, in addition to Siahta's furious blush, while Nokama simply smiled at the two of them.

_I was so afraid,_

_Now I realize,_

_Love is never wrong,_

_And so it never dies._

She turned to face him, smiling as she fell into a defensive position.

He readied himself, bracing for their fight.

"Begin."

As soon as he spoke the word, she was moving. She charged him, and he was ready.

He met her there, and struck out with one fist to hit her shoulder, while she ducked low and aimed a kick for his stomach.

He grabbed her leg, freezing it, while shoving it, throwing her off balance. She fell to the ground with a gasp of surprise. He readied himself to go down, end the spar, but she rolled over, knocked her leg free of the ice, and sprang up- falling into another defensive position.

Nuju came at her this time, and she was too slow to dodge- and it knocked her in arm. She gritted her teeth, and swung out with her other arm, knocking him sharply in the chest as her eyes glinted brightly in the afternoon light.

_There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes.._

She missed, and out of frustration, reached out with her powers and sent a rock flying at him.

He let out a small hiss of pain, as it stung sharply on his arm.

"Cheater." He accused her, glaring before he abruptly pulled her closer to him, brushing his mouth against her, smirking.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide, face flushed. He chuckled slightly, before she punched him- not hard- in the chest.

"Cheater yourself." She said, pouting, though still blushing horribly.

He pulled her against him fondly, chuckling at her immaturity. He buried his face in her long hair, inhaling her sweet scent, smiling at her.

She had thought that loving him was sinning awhile ago, now she was convinced it was far from that.

'_If you are sinning, though I have no idea how you could be, I am glad for it.'_ He had told her once, after she had confessed to him her thoughts on the matter.

Fear and rejection no longer existed in her world. Love, and happiness did though, something that hadn't been often occurring. She had no idea how powerful the emotion love could be. Now she understood the length of how devoted Nokama was to Vakama-and appreciated it.

_And only if they could feel it too,_

_The happiness I feel with you, they'd know…_

No one really understood how she could enjoy 'spending all of your time with an ice cube' as Onewa bluntly put it.

But she did. It was strange, but she truly enjoyed spending time with him. She loved even just watching him- as foolish as it sounded.

_'Love is a fool's game.'_ Lhikan had once told her, laughing, though slightly wistful, long ago.

Perhaps it was, she mused as she stared at Nuju, who was fiddling with some instruments and maps of the stars, while she sat on the edge of the wall at the top of the Knowledge Tower. She kicked her feet lightly against the wall, and looked back up at the stars. Though she could hardly understand someone like Nuju playing that game, if that was true.

Love was a funny thing, Nokama had told her awhile ago. It finds you, and you find it, in places, in people, you'd never expect. Siahta could support that saying. She had fallen in love with Nuju, just watching him work. It was amusing, cute really, when he frowned in concentration, his brows going together, looking almost angry at his work. He was just focused, she knew, but it was still funny.

It will find you anywhere, anytime. She had scoffed when Nokama had told her that. She shouldn't have, now that she was older, she knew that.

She had doubted that anyone would love _her_.

But hey, look at her now, completely love sick,

With Nuju Metru.

_Love will find a way,_

_Anywhere we go,_

_We're home,_

_If we are there together,_

_Like dark turning into day_

"Siahta, if you need something, just call, Okay?" Nokama asked her worriedly.

Siahta nodded her head, and offered the older Toa a small, tired smile. Right now though, all she really wanted some time alone.

Nokama smiled supportively at her, and shut the door. Just before she did though, she gave Siahta a glance

"I won't bother you anymore, but really, call when you need something." The water Toa told her, then shut the door behind her with a soft click.

Siahta dropped the smile as soon as the door shut, and sighed, a frown replacing the smile.

She lay in a white bed, propped up by pillows, while a white sheet covered her body, all of it crisp and clean. Too clean almost. She sunk down into the pillows.

She lay, holding the small bundle to her chest as it gurgled softly in the silence.

Her eyes gazed down at the child as it gurgled, looking fondly down at the child, tired but proud.

"Ooi." The baby cooed, looking up at her with big blue eyes.

She smiled down at the baby, tears filling her eyes. He looked so much like him…She wanted him to be here, to see the birth of their first child… how badly she wanted that.

But she couldn't. He was gone. She sighed, trying not to let the tears leak down her face as she thought of him.

_Somehow, we'll come though,_

_Now that I've found you………._

The door clicked open, and she almost thought it was just her imagination, or Nokama checking in on her.

She closed her eyes, and forced herself to look down, pretending to be occupied with her child, which wasn't hard.

He looked so much like his father.

Again, she felt herself tear up at the thought. How she longed for him to be here. She would have given anything, anything, for him to be with her.

Soft footsteps against the floor brought her to attention.

She had told Nokama she wanted to be alone.

"No-" She began, only to be cut off.

"Siahta." The voice was tender and gentle- and all too familiar.

Her head shot up, her eyes wide as she saw who had spoken.

There he stood, larger than life not two feet away, battered, bruised, and bleeding slightly, but still there.

His eyes fell on the bundle in her arms, and the next instant, she, and the child were engulfed by him, holding her tight to him. He didn't bother to let go of her as he eased himself under her, holding her to his chest. Never one did he let go of her- or let her move away from him.

Not like she wanted to anyway. His cool skin was welcome to her at the moment, and she sighed as it pressed against her back, around her waist, feeling his cool body though the thin clothing she wore currently. No words were spoken between the two- the simple contact was enough for them at the moment. Talking was for later.

He gazed down, shocked and proud, at his child, who now was looking up at him, eyes large and light blue, cooing softly.

He chuckled down at the baby, holding Siahta tightly to him, while she rested her head on his chest, as she usually did.

He smiled down at her, still almost enchanted by the child that lay in her arms. So much for not having a kid. Not that he really minded now- just looking at her, and then at the bundle that was his son, their son, and all his protest and negative opinions of having a child, died on his lips.

Her eyes fell shut, and she snuggled closer to him.

"Nuju…" She sighed sleepily, content as her head lay against his chest, just under his own head, dark hair falling over her shoulders..

He kissed her head gently, and let her fall asleep in his arms, watching over her, and his child.

She wasn't perfect, he knew. But she was good enough.

_Love will find a way._

_I know love will find a way._

**

* * *

**

**Ha, I didn't kill Nuju in the end! Hell yeah, you thought I was going to kill him didn't you? Didn't you!?? Lol, not I was tempted for a moment, but then I decided not to go too much into the angst. **

**CHEESYRIFIC! This fic is totally cheesy, but personally, I kinda enjoyed writing it. XD I'm too obsessed with my own pairing. I shouldn't be, but for some reason, I am. Pointless, was the result of me listening to too much music on the radio and being bored, and has very, very small relation to some other stories. And yes, the characters in this story are human. Deal with it.**

**Today, I learned how truly stupid people can be. A kid in my class asked how to spell 'cheese'. 0.0; I'm serious. First period, someone's like 'um…how do you spell cheese?' Yes, before any of you ask, this song IS from Lion King II. Shut up. I like the Lion King, even now. Now, I should probably post a chapter of Twisted Timing, cuz I think people are waiting for an update. Am I right? I might….probably will….my bad mood died** **when I posted Melodies of Many Hearts, and I got four really nice reviews (Love you Saya, Shay Mooksilk, Nobility, and Tollian!) and they put me in a better mood.**


End file.
